The Definition of Insanity
by aize7
Summary: Rylee and her friends get stuck on Rook Islands after being led off a cruise ship. She'll do anything to save them and kill the men who trapped them. Until Rylee gets closer to Vaas than she expected to.


**The beginning of this is mostly just Rylee talking to herself, so it might be a little boring, but please read and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

**One**

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

When I could finally connect one brain cord to the other, I tried to form complete thoughts. _What the fuck? The fuck is happening? Fuck!_

I grasped at my senses, panicking a little at being so out of control. My heart raced like a rap song. When I finally forced myself to calm the fuck down, I checked each sense one at a time.

Smell? I sniffed a little. Fire was the first thing, then a strange scent. Not quite grass, not quite dirt, not quite rain...something in the middle. It was pleasant.

Touch? I was sitting, definitely. The ground beneath my ass and legs was hard. My hands were tied above my head with rope. It didn't feel too tight, but I didn't feel too confident in my escape-artist abilities.

Hearing? A sound like an explosion. What I suspected was the distant crack of guns. I'd never heard guns in real life, so I couldn't be quite sure. But they were sharp sounds, loud, scary. Deadly. A distant scream. Beneath all that was the whistle of the breeze and the leaves.

Taste? My tongue felt heavy and thick and my throat was dry. But nothing more than the usual mouthy tastes.

Sight? I couldn't see a damn thing. Probably didn't help that my eyes felt like they were super-glued shut. My eyelids felt like cinder blocks and my muscles were the construction workers trying to lift them. I forced them open. Everything swam and blurred into one big dark liquidy object. Where the hell were my glasses? Fuck.

And then my sight cleared up - at least, as much as it could without my lenses. It was dark, but I could barely see the moon and the stars and the sky through the trees. Taking in my surroundings, I noted that I was stuck in a bamboo cage. There were a few other cages around the area. One far to my left held a man sitting against the bars. I was horrified to see the next held a bloody, torn up man and a growling tiger. I was awed by the tiger, but the scene was like from a horror film. I hated horror movies. They made me so sick.

The queasy feeling intensified as anxiety started to take over. Would that man in that cage be me soon? Would I be torn up to shreds by one of the most amazing creatures in the world? How much does it hurt to be eaten alive? I couldn't imagine it, but I could imagine my body. I nearly threw up.

And then I realized I wasn't alone.

I think it was the sound of something hitting the dirt that made my head jerk around and see that I wasn't the only one occupying the small space. How had I not noticed them before? I suddenly felt bad for not thinking of my friends. Then I felt confused. It was like there was a gap in my memory. How the hell had I gotten here anyway? Why didn't I think of that earlier? Why was I such a dumbass sometimes?

I felt immense relief to see William beside me, then felt horrible about it. I shouldn't want to see him with me, I chided myself. I wanted him to be safe. And I really did. More than anything, I wished William was safe - and somehow, I knew in this position we weren't - but I couldn't help but guiltily be glad he was with me. Sometimes I rejoiced in my alone time, and other times I wanted to shoot it in the gut. This was one of those times.

Then I noticed the other person. This person, I could not identify. She was female, I could tell that. Even if she didn't have super long hair (which I was immediately jealous of) and a small frame, something about her face and eyes and lips told me she was a girl. Just something about us girls, I guess. She had dark features, but it could've just been the lack of light.

I wanted to say something, to either William or the girl, but my senses started coming alive. Truly alive. Now, I noticed, I did taste and feel something different. My mouth was still dry, but there was a metallic, sickening taste to it. Blood. Ugh. And fuck, my body hurt. My head, my legs, my arms...fuck.

Suddenly, I wished I was still unconscious.

And then I realized there was duct tape around my mouth.

Well, fuck. All my life people had threatened to duct tape my mouth shut, but I never thought they'd actually do it. Assholes. I stuck my tongue out and licked at the tape. It was weird, but when my friends did jokingly tape my mouth, it never held. Saliva could work wonders. The tape loosened considerably. I licked at the edges and tried to push it off. I swore. The tape muffled it.

"Sh!" the girl in front of me instantly snapped. I glanced up at her, feeling a little stupid that I couldn't get it off. Well, shit. Now I was being told off by a foreign girl. Who didn't have tape over her mouth. Neither did William, I noticed. Didn't I just feel so damn special.

"Look who's awake."

I nearly jumped ten feet in the air and swore again when I heard a voice, laced with a Spanish accent, talk from behind me. A man appeared to my right, outside my little bamboo prison. I glared at the man. I suddenly knew what prisoners felt like. It wasn't a good feeling.

"You kept us waiting a long time, hermana," he said.

I took just a moment to look over him. Jeans with a belt. Boots. A dirty red tanktop. A weird green necklace. Strange. I didn't know scary guys wore necklaces and tanktops. I was pretty sure it was the black mohawk and the huge scar on his head that was scaring me, though. Oh, and the creepy black pistol in his hand that looked like death itself.

"Let's see, we have William...Rylee, and...what kind of a fucked up name is this?"

"Siska," the girl said in a clipped voice.

It was a pretty fucked up name, but I thought I was the only person alive who would ever say something like that. The only person alive unafraid to voice my opinions. Maybe I wasn't the only one. Maybe.

The Spanish guy squated down and met Siska's eyes, then he looked at William, and then he looked at mine. His were dark brown, not unlike William's. "We're going to have a lot of fun together, amigos."

"Fuck you."

As soon as I said it, I wished I could take it back. I tried not to cower under the man's gaze. I couldn't help trying to seem tougher than I really was. I didn't want to look weak, especially in front of William. He thought I was strong. I thought I was strong. I had to prove it. Except, I suddenly didn't want to.

"What did you say, hermana?" I said nothing. "What did you say? I asked you a fucking question!"

Maybe he scared the shit out of me, almost literally, but I sure as hell wasn't going to show it. I tried to keep a straight face and looked him right in the eyes. At least if he blew my brains out, I would die with dignity. Shit. That still didn't make it easy.

The man flipped the gun and caught it by the handle, before placing it in its holster at his belt. He suddenly laughed. I wasn't quite sure what this guy's mental stability level was. After meeting this guy, I didn't think William would ever call me crazy again.

"You, and your little friends, belong to me now, okay?" he said, whistling as he pointed at each of us. "I rule the fucking land. This is my fucking kingdom. Keep your fucking mouth shut, or I will slice it off."

I've heard a lot of death threats - hell, I was usually the one who made them - but that had to be the scariest.

Needless to say, I kept quiet.

"Now, I'm gonna chill, man. I'm gonna chill. Because you, me, your friend, and your lover, we're going to - "

"W-what?" I stuttered, hoping I'd heard him wrong.

"What did I say about talking? Shut the fuck up," he snapped. "Now, as I was saying, we're going to have a lot of fun together, because - "

"Vaas!" a different man suddenly called, with an equally different accent. "I need you to come take care of the rejects."

Vaas, if that's what his name was, looking pretty pissed. I'd be pissed too if people kept interrupting me. Especially when I was trying to make very scary, very creepy death threats. But I was glad when he was pulled away. It gave me time to think. It gave me time to think of a plan. I might've been scared, but I wasn't going to die without a fight. I certainly wasn't going to wait here to be killed. I wasn't going to let William die, either.

* * *

**I'm pretty obsessed with Far Cry 3, so I had to make a love story about Vaas :) He's the most awesome guy in the whole game, so he deserves it. Hoyt was an asshole, and Jason and his friends (except Grant before he died and maybe Daisy and Oliver) were just boring sons of bitches. Vaas was fun.**

**Anyway, please review what you think :)**


End file.
